Her Perfect Resolve
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: Her eyes didn't believe what she saw.


**Title: Her Perfect Resolve**

**Author: NexustehULF0o**

**Description: Her eyes didn't believe what she saw.**

**Rating: K**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF THE ABYSS. Bamco does. **

* * *

**Nexus: " I just beat Tales of the Abyss, and I was all like "…O///////////O TEAR/LUKE = Love." So I decided to write another fanfiction of it. Here you go~ Enjoy!"**

* * *

_Come home! _

She didn't know what made her do all these things…"the perfect soldier"…

_Tear…_

He'd said her name so sweetly; so carefully. He was trying so hard not to hurt her. But little did he know, he already had. He was going to whether he wanted to or not.

_You have to come home…You have to! I…I'll be waiting…always…_

The funny thing was, she meant the things she said. All the words she spewed while trying to hold back tears…Her hands had balled into fists, leaning forward slightly while tightly closing her eyes. She soon realized afterward that everyone was watching her, and she was about to start crying in front of everyone that knew her as a one-emotion person who never cracked her resolve.

_I…I will. I promise. I'll come home._

He'd said, flashing a smile at her, making her heart ache fatally at the realization that she didn't know if he was lying or not.

But he was so strong. He was loyal, and kept his promises. He wanted to show her that he had changed. She was watching him constantly, after all.

But she didn't care about that. There was only one thing she cared about now.

_Luke…I love you._

And oh, how she meant that. With her entire self. Her whole being.

In fact, although it came out a bit above a whisper…she'd wanted to scream it. Scream it at the top of her lungs and whirl around from where she stood, swirl around, tears falling from her eyes, and run towards him, her head falling into his chest. And she would cry there for a long while. Cry over her brother, over Major Legretta, and most importantly, cry over him.

But she was too emotionless for that sort of thing.

Her face darkened at the thought of him holding her in his arms, nuzzling his nose into her hair. He loved her too, at least that's what she thought; what she wished from the bottom of her heart. There were times where she thought she could see it…when Noelle had taken the both of them up on the Albiore…and they sat side by side together over the sea…that night was so beautiful…

_Tear…I…_

He had begun, but then he stopped, looking away from her eyes that had locked with his for a split second. The moon illuminated his red hair and the pink blush dusting his face as he did so, moving his hand upward to rest it on his knee. She smiled when he stopped, blushing a bit herself…

But now…she was without him. A year later, on the day of Luke's coming-of-age ceremony, and he still hadn't come back to her. He promised he would. And so she believed him.

She had absolutely no interest in seeing Luke's grave. He was not dead. He was still alive, inside her at most.

Tataroo Valley was a very quiet place at nighttime, something she wouldn't have expected. No monsters, with selenia flowers sprouting from the ground. It was so beautiful, like her garden in Yulia City. But that reminded her even more of Luke.

Once more, she held back tears at the sight of Eldrant, mangled and destroyed as it was. A terrible place, although it reminded the most of Luke. But she could not cry. She wouldn't allow it.

She reminisced how suicidal he was…his inner sacrificial lamb emerging whenever Asch was mentioned. And at the Tower of Rem…she had called out to him…

_Luke, stop!_

Guy had taken hold of her, grasping her by the shoulders. She didn't take time to wonder if Guy was restraining against his phobia or not; she didn't take time to think whether her life was on the line. She reached out to him even then as he sacrificed himself to neutralize the miasma.

And in the end, he'd gotten his way. He'd sacrificed himself to release Lorelei. But that wasn't because he thought himself inferior. That was what he had to do. By then…Asch was dead.

The selenia flowers swayed back and forth in the light breeze as Tear folded her arms in her lap. Suddenly, she produced words from her mouth without thinking, soon after realizing that they were the words of the Grand Fonic Hymn.

Occasionally, she felt footsteps come up behind her, but she didn't quit singing. She felt that he might leave if she did.

As she finished, Tear placed a hand to her heart, looking up at the still moon lingering in the sky. There was silence after that, crickets chirping off in the distance. She heaved a sigh.

"You didn't come." Natalia's voice suddenly rung out from the silence, causing the melodist to slowly turn around. "I believe your presence was requested at Luke's coming of age ceremony at the Duke's Manor."

Tear returned her sight to the field before her. She wanted to snap, but her sadness held her back.

"I'm not interested in some ceremony…in front of Luke's grave." She muttered, turning her eyes to the ground. The rest of them conversed amongst themselves, and then it was quiet again. Jade piped up, his usually cheery voice a bit somber.

"We should be heading back soon. The valley is dangerous at night." He said. Moments later, footsteps were heard again, turning away and heading away from her.

She felt defeated. He hadn't come, like he'd promised. He hadn't kept his word. Sliding off of the rock she was perched atop, she turned and looked away; watching three of the five of them begin to walk towards town. Jade was waiting for her. Suddenly, out of her misery shone a sparkle of hope; she hesitated for a moment, but then turned back, looking to the field that had been empty before.

Her eyes didn't believe what she saw.

* * *

**Nexus: Meh, the ending was soooo…sad! :: emo :: And…and Tear finally cried! It made little warm fuzzies~~! I loved the end to this game! **

**Well, thanks for reading, R&R plox~! **


End file.
